Finally Found
by Emony1
Summary: Neela's had a bad day and decide's to let it all out.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Finally Found (1?)

Author: Emony  
Rating: FRT  
Disclaimer: The names of characters contained herein are the property of the copyright holder of "ER." No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and said characters are used here without permission.

Spoilers: Season 11 including finale.  
A/N: Thanks so much to Ash for the beta (best beta I've ever had!)

Summary: It's been one of those days and Neela's feeling the urge to let her hair down.

She had finally found what she was looking for. It was the sort of place you only found when absolutely plastered; the sort of place that if you went looking for it when sober, it would take hours, if ever you ever got there. It was the sort of place she hadn't been in since the summer she spent back in England, visiting friends.

It had been another one of those days: Susan was doing her headless chicken impersonation, Morris was a prick as usual, Pratt had managed to make her cry - again, and Abby and Jake? Too cute to even contemplate approaching without a sick bag.

She'd gotten home in a mood that could only be cured by one thing, not that she was entirely sure what that one thing was. She had headed straight to her room, to the outfits at the back of her wardrobe, those her colleagues would never expect her to own, let alone wear.

Half an hour in the bathroom and she was ready to go, to party so late that she'd return long after Ray had gotten back from his gig.

_See how he likes it._

There was a group of barely legal boys outside, trying to persuade the bouncers to let them in. The bouncers were having none of it, saying the place was full. Of course the moment they saw Neela, one of them stepped through the group to allow her access. The cover charge was only a few dollars; definitely what she was looking for.

She was bombarded with noise as she entered, loud music coming from speakers all over. The room she was in was almost like some of the pubs back home; a few tables dotted about, her feet sticking to the floor as she walked to the bar.

She ordered a beer; while she waited, she looked over the room. Not too many people about. Stairs led up to cloakrooms and toilets, and down to a cellar of some sort; the strains of music drifting upwards, clashing with the track currently playing.

"_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all"_

She took her drink and headed down the stone stairs. The basement held a very different atmosphere; stone walls, concrete floor, low ceiling and pillars. Condensation dripped from pipes overhead, a mark of the heat of the throng.

Lights flashed across the crowd, people screamed along to the music in between drinks. Leaving her now finished pint at the basement bar, Neela joined the fray.

"_Got me looking, so crazy, my baby_

_I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this"_

She'd found it - what she'd been looking for - and she let herself go. She wasn't sure how much time passed as she danced - several songs, several dance partners. The music stopped. A sense of anticipation rose in the air as the DJ in the corner, who had been silent so far, announced something into a microphone. Neela couldn't make out the words, but the crowd roared.

The lights changed, she finally noticed a stage in the far corner. _Live music, then._ She hoped it would be something she could still dance to. The music began.

"_The day I first met you_ _Well I thought it quite funny"_

A different beat; her style would have to change, but it could still be done. Neela let the music wash over her and once again she had no shortage of dance partners. The sound seemed almost familiar, yet she couldn't place it. It was as if something she heard every day was there, but more. It was rock, punk, punk rock - something like that.

Neela's movements had brought her closer to the stage, and - still lost in the music - she continued to dance. At one point there was a very obvious mistake on the part of the guitarist, so small that the crowd let it slip; but still noticeable to Neela as she danced harder, more… provocatively with her current dance partner. He looked several years younger and very disreputable, the sort of man any other day she would steer clear of, but not tonight.

The set ended and the music from before returned. Grabbing another drink, Neela danced on, leaving only when the 'fine establishment' closed. Unfortunately for her, once the band's set was over, her dance partners - while still plenty in number - no longer seemed as willing to end the night together.

Grumbling, Neela left the club and returned home. Loudly clomping up the steps and spending several minutes persuading key to meet hole. The apartment was dark; the only light a faint one from underneath Ray's door.

Grinning, Neela exaggerated her movements as she made her way first to the bathroom, then the kitchen to down a pint of water in a vain attempt at staving off the hangover, and then to her bedroom, all the while making as much noise as possible. Removing her shoes, she climbed into bed, hoping to sleep long enough to get past that hangover.

Ray's day had been somewhat different, the first of two glorious days away from County. He slept until gone two, barely stirring when Neela left early in the morning. He spent several hours in front of the TV, wearing only his boxers. Scrabbling for his lunch, he realised he'd need to shop if he was going to eat more than a piece of cheese or Neela's cardboard masquerading as cereal.

After a quick trip for groceries, he was back in front of the TV, music blaring from the surround system they'd installed the week before. This time though, he wasn't slouched on the sofa in his boxers. He was back in his boxers - wildly dancing around - singing along in a way he'd never do in front of anyone. Ever.

As the clock edged towards six, Ray eventually got dressed for the night. It was to be his first gig in two weeks; shifts in the ER having gotten in the way of the last two. And had he gotten it from his band mates for that? Oh yeah. _"Ray you gotta be here! We can't go on without a lead singer and lead guitar."_

It was beginning to look like he'd have to cut down on the music time if he wanted to be a good doc - which he did, really. The night of the porch collapse a month earlier had really hammered that one home.

He and the band were heading for 'the talk', and how like a chick did that sound? But it was true. Whilst his band mates also had jobs in the real world, his took more time and energy, with shifts that regularly clashed with gigs.

The guys arrived at eight; giving them a few hours to laze about, make a few last minute set changes, that sort of thing. They arrived at the latest dive at around eleven; they set up in the dark, flashes from the lights above the dance floor their only guide.

"_Adrenaline, you don't even feel the pain_

_Wilder than your wildest dreams_

_When you're going to extremes_

_You taste adrenaline"_

They were announced and the crowd went wild. The set began and the adrenaline rushed through him. His heart pounded; this was the thrill of music, this feeling.

Part way through the third track, he saw a flash of a girl in the crowd, her back to him- gorgeous and dressed to kill; one of those short skirts that flared and a backless top, only string holding it together. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders in waves, but he only saw her for a second before the lights changed and she was gone.

'_Come on man, concentrate, don't mess up. It's just some girl.'_

The next time he saw her she was closer, and her dancing was, well, boy, would he like to dance with her if she'd dance like that with him. The lights held longer and he watched as she turned, her face now in view.

He fluffed the next note, earning glares from the crowd and his band mates.

'_Damn it man! Concentrate; that was not her, the lights are just messing with your vision. As if she'd ever be in a place like this or wear those clothes. Although if she did, no you can't go there, not with her, she's your roomie not some groupie.'_

"_But workin' one more night will only make you better_

_There ain't much more you can do"_

The set finished and Ray heaved a sigh of relief; he hadn't seen the woman again and the rest of the set had been perfect, no missed notes.

His world turned upside down when Bret opened his mouth.

"Wow, Ray! Did you see Dr. Neela out there? I mean...I knew she was hot, but whoa…you never said she'd be here. Dude?"

"Neela? She's here?" the confusion showed on his face; maybe he hadn't imagined things.

"Yeah, I figured you knew, you did fluff that note when the light settled on her."

"I, no. I didn't realise she was here."

How had she known he was playing here? He snorted. How arrogant was he? What was she doing here? A dark look crossed his face when he saw her again, pressed against some looser; he caught his eye and the guy backed off.

_She's probably drunk; maybe Abby's about somewhere._ He didn't see anyone else from County about. Ray's next half hour was spent helping the guys clear up, dodging groupies, and scaring off any guy that got too close to his girl. And, no, he wasn't looking too closely at his reasoning for that one.

Bret wondered what had gotten into Ray; it couldn't be jealousy, could it? Nah, the guy had practically pushed him on her a few months back. Probably feeling overprotective like a big brother or something. Either that or that Morris jerk was ragging on him at work again.

Unusually for Ray, he offered to drive the gear back to his place and left early; his parting words puzzling. "Leave her alone, but make sure she's safe."

Ray crawled into bed, his thoughts spinning. Leaving a small lamp on, he lay in the dim glow. His thoughts were definitely not ones he wanted to be thinking. This was Neela, why did she have to be there? He wouldn't be thinking like this if she hadn't been.

Everything would be better the next day; all back to normal. She hadn't seen him, she wouldn't know; he would just keep it cool. Roomies, right?

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, trying once again to get his brain to be quiet and let him sleep. After several minutes he finally began to drift off, until he heard someone coming up the steps, then a key in the lock. It was Neela; hopefully she'd be quiet and let him go to sleep, she shouted at him often enough if he was noisy this late.

No such luck.

She seemed to be taking great delight in making as much noise as possible. How long does it take to unlock a door? Finally she was in, and oh god, giggling. He lay there as fifteen minutes passed, listening to Neela crash around the apartment. He didn't realise it was possible to drink something that noisily. Was she doing it on purpose? Nah, Neela wouldn't, would she?

Finally silence. Maybe now he could sleep. But listening to her had only brought back those thoughts.

Lyrics from:

Queen – Don't Stop Me Now

Beyonce – Crazy in Love

Jonny Was - So what does it all mean

Gavin Rossdale – Adrenaline

Jonny Was – Motel 6


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Finally Found (2)  
Author: Emony Rating: FRT Disclaimer: The names of characters contained herein are the property of the copyright holder of "ER." No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and said characters are used here without permission. Spoilers: Season 11 including finale.  
A/N: Next part… happy that I finally got it written after being bitten by other plot bunnies.  
Summary: It's been one of those days and Neela's feeling the urge to let her hair down. It's the day after the night before… 

Neela woke to the bright sunshine filtering in through her light curtains. Groaning she rolled over, barely remembering to stand as she reached the edge of her bed. She walked the several steps to her alarm, placed well out of reach from her bed, to turn off the loud bells before it woke Ray. _Lucky sod._

Hangover in full force, Neela puttered about the apartment readying herself for her shift. Downing the last of her second cup of coffee she left, locking the door behind her.

Everyone at work seemed far too cheerful and far too worried about her health, which she passed off as lack of sleep, perhaps mixed with a light cold.

Several hours into her shift, already ready to go home, Neela had an unwanted patient.

"Hey! Hey! It's Doc Neela!"

Grimacing as she turned to face him, it was Bret. She hadn't seen him for more than a few minutes since their ill-fated dalliance some weeks earlier.

"Bret." She forced a smile, "What seems to be the problem?"

He waved a bloody hand under her face.

"Oh. Well, let's get that cleaned up; see if you need any stitches. How did it happen?"

"Kitchen knife, trying to slice a bagel."

"Ah."

She set about cleaning the wound. Abby appeared at the next curtain over to treat a teenager with fainting spells. Unfortunately for Neela, Bret decided to try for a conversation.

"So, Dr Neela, that's some hangover you've got there."

"Hangover?" _Oh Shit_ "Don't be silly, I'm just tired is all, you know the kind of noise Ray makes when he's had a gig."

A knowing look crossed Bret's face. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to use Ray as an alibi, especially when Abby seemed to be taking such an interest in their talk.

"Sure, play it like that if you want Doc," he sneaked a look at Abby, "I know what you were up to last night."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Wasn't he supposed to be at a gig with Ray? Create a diversion, girl._

"Well, Bret, it looks like this will need sutures, I'll just go get a kit, I won't be a moment."

Neela almost ran to the nearest stock cupboard for a kit. When she returned Abby was smirking in her direction. On reflection, perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to leave Bret with Abby. She sat on a stool by the bed and began the stitches.

"Looks like you'll only need three, then I'll bandage it and you'll be free to go, Bret."

"You trying to get rid of me?"

_Yes._ "No."

Abby snorted. Neela glared. Abby went back to her patient.

Once Bret was on his way, Neela threw herself into work and by the end of her shift her hangover was almost gone. She'd spent that time treating patients, dodging Abby, and wondering what the hell Bret had been going on about. As she was leaving via the ambulance bay, Abby finally caught up with her.

"So, I know that lack of sleep thing was a lie."

"It was not."

"Sure. So, when did you become such a big fan of Ray's music?"

"Huh?" _Eloquent, Neela._

"The gig you went to last night, Ray's gig?"

"I wasn't at Ray's gig." _Was I?_

Abby laughed.

"Sure, Neela, that's not what Bret says, nor that hangover. Or the fact that you've spent the entire shift humming his music."

"I've what?"

"At least that's what your good friend Bret told me."

"I- well, this next train's mine, see you Abby."

_Thank God._

"We will talk about this, I swear, even if I have to go through Ray to do it." She shuddered.

Neela grimaced at the thought as she stepped onto the train, her thoughts running at full tilt, playing her day and the previous night over and over looking for some truth in Bret and Abby's words.

Ray finally succumbed to sleep within an hour of Neela leaving for her shift. The night had been long and hard; thoughts constantly appearing, ideas shot down in denial, he was exhausted. He slept soundly until early afternoon, awakened by the harsh ring of the phone, followed by a voice shouting to him through the answering machine.

Ray stumbled, sleep ridden, from his bedroom to the phone.

"Hello."

"Ray! I need help man!"

"Bret?" he wiped the sleep from his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Afternoon. I need doctor help."

The last vestiges of sleep fell away. "What happened?"

"I cut myself, there's blood everywhere."

"You did what? How? Where?"

"Knife. Bagel. I slipped, it went through my hand."

"Right through?"

"No."

"Bret, you need to get to the ER as soon a possible. Do you have any bandages?"

"No."

"Towels?"

"Yeah."

"Wrap one gently round your hand then get to County."

"Can't I come to you?"

"No, I don't have the stuff."

"What about Neela?"

"What about her?" Was that jealousy creeping into his voice?

"Does she have stuff?"

"She's at work."

"Oh. I'll call later."

"Get to the ER, Bret."

Once again, Ray found it hard to return to sleep, only this time it wasn't just thoughts of Neela keeping him awake. Half an hour later, he picked up the phone again, dialing a number from memory.

"County General, ER."

"Jerry?"

"Yeah. That you, Ray?"

"Yeah. Listen, Jerry, you got a guy named Bret Michaels there, knife wound to the hand?"

"I'll check."

Ray waited, listening as Jerry rifled through charts.

"Found it. Yeah he's here, Neela's got him. You want me to get her?"

"NO! Uh… no, that's fine, just wanted to make sure he got himself in to you guys."

"Whatever, Ray."

"Thanks, man."

Barely awake an hour on his second day off, and he'd already dealt with two calls about work. Sighing, he plopped himself down in front of the TV, turning to some documentary channel.

"-and the bears mate-"

"No, thank you." He flipped the channel.

_"All you wanted was somebody who cares-"_

"Ugh, no." Again he flipped, settling on an old action movie. Watching Bruce Willis shoot stuff and things blowing up should take his mind off of things.

He was still watching the movie when he heard Neela coming up the stairs; he stiffened with nerves, wondering for the billionth time how on earth he was going to deal with this one.

Lyrics from Michelle Branch – All you wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Finally Found (3)

Author: Emony

Rating: FRT

Disclaimer: The names of characters contained herein are the property of the copyright holder of "ER." No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and said characters are used here without permission.

Spoilers: Season 11 including finale and slight for the movie Die Hard.

A/N: Thanks for the beta Ash )

Summary: It's been one of those days and Neela's feeling the urge to let her hair down. It's the day after the night before… and the two finally get to talk.

* * *

Neela climbed the stairs, a sense of dread filling her. _How's Ray going to react? Does he think I deliberately went to the gig? Did he even see me? Just because Bret did doesn't mean Ray did…just see what happens_.

She opened the door and made her way to her room, passing Ray, who was engrossed in the TV. _At least somebody can just veg out without his mind going on and on._

She closed the door to her room with a sigh; dropped her bag to the floor and hung her coat on the back of the door. She changed into jeans and a top and cleared her clothes from work and the night before into the basket in the corner. She realised she couldn't stay in there all night; she'd have to go out there eventually.

_Get on with it! He won't bite you._

She lunged for the door, wanting to get it over with as quick as possible. Her sudden entrance into the living area startled Ray, who gave her a somewhat puzzled look.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing."

He turned back to the TV whilst she headed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. As she drank, she flopped onto the sofa next to Ray; grinning as Hans Gruber fell from the Nakatomi building - until she noticed Ray's eyes on her.

"What?"

"Uh – you're drinking quieter today." Even Ray seemed confused at his words.

"I'm what?"

"Last night, I heard you get back from wherever…"

"Oh." _Wherever? Maybe he didn't see me._

"I hadn't realised you were going out last night, I would have invited you to the gig."

_Which is precisely why you didn't know… not that it mattered in the end._

"It was a split second decision."

"A night out with the girls, Abby, some guy?"

_Why is he so bothered about what I was doing_

"Right! That's it! I have had it with the lot of you!" She jumped up from the sofa with the intention of heading to her room.

"What? Neela?" Ray stood up, confusion rolling off of him in waves; this was not going at all how he had expected it to.

She spun round, eyes flashing, "Fine. I did go out last night! No, there was no other aim than having a good time! Yes, I do have a hangover! Who knows if I was at your stupid gig? Bret and Abby think I was, but who the bloody hell cares!"

Ray answered in a small voice, "I do."

Neela faltered for a moment, but carried on, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Why is it such a big deal? Is it _that _unusual for someone my age to go out for a night? No! Am I supposed to stay in _every_ night? Bollocks to that!"

* * *

As she stormed out, Ray sat down trying to understand what had happened from the moment Neela had walked through the door. Why had she been in such a weird mood? _Maybe that's what a hangover does to Neela_. She'd been quiet, then happy with the movie, then a sudden snap which led one of those rants. Ray had certainly been happy that he hadn't been the whole focus of it this time around.

None of what Ray had expected to happen had. He didn't even have a chance to make a comment he'd get in to trouble for, or embarrass himself by; Neela had obviously had a bad day and the slightest thing would have set her off… he hoped.

He wondered what the hell Bret and Abby had said to his roomie; and what had she meant by '_Who knows if I was at your stupid gig?_', how did she not know? _Was she that drunk, or that away from it all?_

He realised he wasn't about to get any answers from Neela at the moment; _maybe when she's calmed down a bit. _He decided to go and find the answers so that he'd be able to deal with Neela when she let loose again. Problem was, whom would he get them from? Bret would want to know what had been up with him the night before, never mind anything about Neela. Abby, well they didn't always get on too great, especially when it came to Neela, and if she'd spent all shift trying to get answers from Neela and had maybe got Bret's side of the story too… _not good._

The ringing of the telephone interrupted his thoughts, and answering it before Neela could shout at him to _get off his bloody arse and answer the phone_, made his decision. It was Bret; he couldn't be too pissed off about it, either, as Bret had told him he'd call after he'd gotten back from the ER.

"Bret. How'd it go in the ER?"

_Try and keep him on work related stuff, maybe it'll work out good._

"Neela stitched me up, 3 stitches."

"What did I tell ya? Go to the ER and you'd be fine."

"Yeah… she is _fine_."

Ray tried, once again, not to analyse the scowl that appeared at Bret's words.

"Ah ha, so everything's all good, then?"

"Well, Neela had one hell of a hangover, but then from the way she was last night, you'd expect it."

"The way she was?"

"Come on, man, you saw her, she was trashed… no way was she gonna come out of that without one."

"Right."

"What is up with you two?"

"Up? Nothing." _Apart from me seeing things and her loosing it at everyone._

"Yeah, right. Whatever. Anyway, she said she wasn't trying to get rid of me, but she definitely was, even Abby thought so."

"Abby?" _Not Dr Lockhart? When does she introduce herself to my friends as Abby?_

"Yeah, she was seeing to some kid in the next bed thing over. Neela was pissed at her too, so I told Abby what was up with her when Neela went to get the stuff for the stitches."

_That explains that one, then._

"Oh man."

"Uh, yeah… listen, can you apologise to her for me for that one? I kinda figure she wasn't too impressed with Abby knowing."

"Understatement there, man. No, I'm not risking it, you can do it yourself."

"She pissed at you too?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You find out what she was doing last night?"

"No, not that it's any of our business."

Bret laughed, "Whatever, man… you two are really weird, you know that, right?"

"So, your hand's all good then?"

"You trying to get rid of me too?"

_Yes._ "No."

"Alright, later dude."

"Later."

The phone call had gone some way to explaining the day for Ray, but he still wanted to know more. Realising that for that, he'd have to wait until Neela calmed down, he sat back again, figuring he'd take a nap; hoping that this time he wouldn't see his roomie in that outfit every time his eyes shut.

Unfortunately for Ray, Neela had heard some of the call as she'd left her room to take some laundry to the laundry room. Glaring, she sniped at him as she passed the sofa on her way out the door.

"I never figured you for such a gossip Ray, you only needed to ask."

End part.


End file.
